peelfandomcom-20200213-history
13 September 1979
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1979-09-13 ; Comments *Two recordings of the show are available, with no overlap. Just over three and a half minutes missing between the files. *An unlikely play for Bruce Springsteen after a listener reminded him that the track references Marlon Brando in the lyrics (Peel has recently been playing songs that mention the film star). Sessions *Prats, one and only session. Private tape, recording date unknown. A further four tracks from the session, taped from this show and including Peel links to the songs, are available as part of a post on the blog 'Teenage Kicks' (see The Day I Didn't Meet John Peel). Tracklisting *'file a,c start of show' *Stiff Little Fingers: Straw Dogs (7") Chrysalis *XTC: Making Plans For Nigel (7") Virgin *Prats: Prats 2 (session) *Lee Perry: Trial And Crosses (7") Ska Beat *Members: Killing Time (7") Virgin *Captain Beefheart & His Magic Band: Low Yo Yo Stuff (LP - Clear Spot) Reprise *Accident On The East Lancs: Tell Me What You Mean (7") Roach *Joy Division: Disorder (LP - Unknown Pleasures) Factory *Prats: Strange Interlude (session) *Pere Ubu: The Voice Of The Sand (LP - New Picnic Time) Chrysalis *Dudley Campbell: Getting Stronger (7") Cartridge *Sham 69: Voices (LP - The Adventures Of Hersham Boys) Polydor *Red Prysock And His Orchestra: 2.8 (LP - Rhythm & Blues Party) Philips *Penetration: Come Into The Open (7") Virgin *Prats: A Day In The Life Of Me (session) (tape flip mid track) *Who: Four Faces (v/a LP - Quadrophenia (Music From The Soundtrack Of The Who Film)) Polydor *Chords: Now It's Gone (7") Polydor *Au Pairs: Kerb Crawler (7" b-side - You) 021 *Burning Spear: Marcus Garvey (LP - Harder Than The Best) Island *Prats: Poxy Pop Groups (session) *Siouxsie & The Banshees: Icon (LP - Join Hands) Polydor *Bruce Springsteen: It's Hard To Be A Saint In The City (LP - Greetings From Asbury Park N.J.) CBS *Gerry & The Holograms: Increased Resistance (7" - Meet The Dissidents) Absurd *Prats: Nothing (session) *Madness: The Prince (7") 2-Tone *Reds: Victims (LP - The Reds) A&M *Colourtapes: Cold Anger (7") Wavelength *Prats : Jesus Had A PA (session) *Tom Verlaine: Kingdom Come (LP - Tom Verlaine) Elektra *'file a ,c cut out during the above' *'file b cuts in during the following' *Sods: No Pictures (7") Stortbeat *This Heat: 24 Track Loop (LP - This Heat) Piano (tape flip mid track) *Prats: You're Nobody (session) *Matumbi: Pretender (12" b-side - Point Of View (Squeeze A Little Lovin)) Matumbi *Tours: Language School (7") Tours Rec. *Teenage Filmstars: Sometimes Good Guys Don't Follow Trends (7" b-side - (There's A) Cloud Over Liverpool) Clockwork *Prats: Prats 1 (session) *Captain Beefheart & His Magic Band: Golden Birdies (LP - Clear Spot) Reprise *'file b end of show' File ;Name *(a) 1979-09-13 John Peel Radio 1 (incomplete) DB108.mp3 *(b) 1979-09-13 John Peel Radio 1.mp3 *© 1979-09-13 Peel Show DB108 v2 ;Length *(a) 1:32:07 *(b) 0:24:16 *© 1:31:17 ;Other *(a) File created from DB108 of Derby Box, digitised by RF. *(b) T150 of the 400 Box *© File created from of DB108 of Derby Box, digitised by Weatherman22 ;Available *(a) Mooo *(b) Mooo *(b) http://sharebee.com/61dcf3cb *© Mooo Category:1979 Category: Peel shows Category:Available online Category:400 Box Category:Derby Box